Red bridge
by lilywhitechan
Summary: kalian berdua akan selalu mengulang kehidupan cinta kalian selama 100 kali hingga kalian bisa menyelesaikannya serta jembatan ini akan selalu menjadi saksi bisu cinta kalian/summary yang sangat gaje


**Disclaimer **** sasunaru punyanya mbah kishi tuh~**

**Pairing :**

**tentu saja sasunaru dong~**

**Rate untuk sementara T aja deh~**

**Warning :**

**mungkin akan banyak typo bertebaran,OOC,OC,boysXboys,alur kecepatan,gaje,dll.**

**Gomen~ bukannya mel nerusin waiting for you malah nulis nih fanfic ..**

0o0

Awan langit begitu hitam dengan latar cahaya kilat yang berkelap-kelip,rintik-rintik air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Membuat siapapun yang ada dibawah rintik-rintik hujan akan segera berteduh,begitupula dengan tokoh utama kita kali ini yaitu namikaze naruto. seorang pemuda pirang dengan mata biru sapphirenya,kini tengah berteduh di dekat jembatan gantung lebih tepatnya dibawah pohon yang lumayan tua dan besar cukup membuatnya tidak basah.

Tokoh utama kita ini tidak sadar bahwa seorang pemuda raven dengan rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang tengah menatapnya dibalik awan hitam yang mengeluarkan rintik-rintik hujan. Pemuda raven itu bernama uchiha sasuke,seorang pemuda yang terlihat biasa saja jika kita melihat penampilannya yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan pemuda lainnya yang seumurannya. Namun,kita jangan sampai keliru lihatlah dimana dirinya berada? Yap benar dirinya berada diatas kita atau lebih tepatnya dibalik awan.

Uchiha sasuke atau kita bisa memanggilnya sasuke merupakan seorang dewa hujan,dirinya bertugas menurunkan hujan dimuka bumi. Sasuke juga salah satu dewa dengan tingkat kepintaran yang melebihi dewa-dewa lain yang seumuran dengannya. Karena itulah diumurnya yang bisa dibilang muda tersebut sudah mendapatkan tugas untuk menurunkan hujan dari dewa langit yang merupakan raja dari para dewa-dewa yang ada.

Back to the story

Sasuke terus memperhatikan naruto yang kini tengah mengeluh tentang hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun hingga menyebabkannya berteduh dibawah pohon besar ini. Padahal desanya naruto berada diseberang jembatan gantung yang ada dihadapannya ini. Namun,naruto tidak akan nekat hujan-hujanan hanya untuk sampai didesanya bisa-bisa bajunya yang kini dipakai ini basah kuyup dan membuat dirinya hingga menyebabkan dirinya bisa terserang sakit.

"uufftthh.. sampai kapan hujan ini akan berhenti?"keluh naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan melajutkan keluh kesahnya itu dengan berteriak " wahai dewa kumohon hentikanlah hujan ini aku berjanji akan mengurangi makan ramen jadi 3 kali seminggu jika engkau mengabulkannya,aku ingin pulang SEKARANG" teriak naruto frustasi dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

Sasuke yang melihat semua tingkah naruto tertawa,baru kali ini melihat manusia berjanji pada dewa dengan mengurangi makan ramen.

"anak ini lucu juga,aku jadi ingin berkenalan dengannnya"ucap sasuke yang langsung turun kebumi.

Setelah memohon dan berjanji naruto,diam menatap langit berharap permohonannya terkabul. Namun,bukannya terkabul dirinya malah dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari sampingnya"hei,kamu benar-benar ingin hujan ini berhenti?"

Naruto menengok kesampingnya dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang tengah menatapnya. Naruto yang bingung darimana pemuda itu datang? Padahal seingat dirinya tadi dia hanya seorang diri dan tidak ada suara langkah seseorang mendekatinya. Jangan-jangan ..

"tenang aja aku bukan hantu"jawab pemuda raven itu yang kita kenal sasuke.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya 'bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'batin naruto.

"aku memang bisa membaca apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan serta bisa membaca isi hatimu"jawab sasuke 'lagi'.

"ka-kamu si-siapa? Ke-kenapa bisa membaca pikiranku?"tanya naruto ketakutan setelah mendengar jawaban dari sasuke.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya kepada naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya" perkenalkan aku uchiha sasuke atau kamu boleh memanggilku sasuke,aku adalah dewa hujan"

Naruto melongoh mendengar jawaban sasuke yang menurutnya sungguh tidak masuk di akal. Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan jawaban sasuke menjabat tangan sasuke kemudian juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya "hah? Dewa hujan? Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku namikaze naruto atau panggil aku naruto,aku adalah dewa angin" ucap naruto sambil tertawa sejak kapan dirinya jadi dewa apalagi dewa angin yang ada naruto akan membuat onar dengan kekuatan mengendalikan angin.

Sasuke tahu kalau naruto tidak akan percaya padanya begitu saja bahwa dia dewa hujan,mana ada coba dewa yang menampakkan dirinya didepan manusia apalagi fisik dewa tersebut sama dengan fisik manusia tidak ada bedanya.

"aku tahu kamu tidak percaya padaku,aku akan membuktikannya padamu kalau aku benar-benar dewa hujan,aku akan menghentikan hujan ini dan kamu.."ucap sasuke menunjuk naruto dengan jari telunjuknya dan melanjutkannya lagi "kamu akan menepati janjimu kan bahwa akan mengurangi makan ramen jadi 3 kali seminggu"

Naruto menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan sasuke,bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan.. tapi namanya juga naruto dia tidak akan mengalah pada orang yang ada dihadapannya ini "baiklah" ucap naruto menerimanya.

Sasuke pun mengucapkan sesuatu sambil menggerakkan jemari-jemari tangannya dengan cepat bahkan naruto tidak melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan jemari-jemari sasuke tersebut. Lalu sasuke menunjuk awan mendung yang ada diatas dengan jari telunjuknya sambil berteriak memerintah seolah-olah awan tersebut adalah anak buahnya "wahai awan-awan yang sedang mengeluarkan hujan sekarang kuperintahkan untuk berhenti SEKARANG"

Dan tiba-tiba saja hujan berhenti,matahari pun yang sempat tertutup awan mendung kini terlihat terang benderang tanpa tertutup awan-awan mendung tadi,Membuat naruto percaya dengan sasuke.

Naruto memandang takjub pada sasuke,kemudian memujinya "wow keren ternyata kamu benar-benar dewa hujan"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pujian naruto "aku memang benar-benar seorang dewa,nah sekarang kamu harus menepati janjimu tentang makan ramen 3 kali seminggu itu,dobe"

Naruto yang tadinya begitu senang karena hujan sudah berhenti kini malah terlihat ada awan mendung diwajahnya "baiklah aku akan menepati janjiku"

"oh iya kalau boleh aku ingin berteman denganmu,apakah boleh?"tanya sasuke dengan nada sedikit ragu-ragu pada naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan sasuke lalu menjawabnya "tentu saja boleh sasuke"

DEG

Jantung sasuke berdetak dengan cepat begitu melihat senyum naruto namun dengan cepat ditenangkannya jantungnya tersebut "arigatou,naruto" ucap sasuke.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian

Setelah pertemuan mereka yang bisa dikatakan sedikit aneh,kini mereka berdua semakin dekat dan akan selalu bertemu dijembatan gantung. Saking seringnya mereka bertemu membuat mereka jadi memiliki rasa yang tidak terbayangkan oleh keduanya. Seperti sekarang ini ..

Sasuke duduk dibangku kayu buatannya atau lebih tepatnya kini sasuke ada disamping naruto. "naru,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu" ucap sasuke dengan nada serius.

Naruto yang menangkap nada sasuke yang berubah menjadi serius tersebut itu pun menatap wajah sasuke kemudian berkata padanya "bicara apa sasu?"

Sasuke yang ditatap begitu oleh naruto berubah menjadi sangat gugup "ak-aku ci-cinta padamu naru"

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan sasuke langsung terdiam pasalnya naruto tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa seorang dewa yang ada dihadapannya ini mencintai dirinya yang seorang manusia apalagi gender mereka sama yaitu laki-laki.

Sasuke memegang tangan naruto dan balik menatap naruto untuk meminta jawaban serta mengatakan secara langsung melalui tatapan mata mereka. Naruto yang kini sedang menatap mata sasuke terlihat secara jelas dimata sasuke tidak ada kebohongan apapun. Hingga akhirnya naruto menjawab pertanyaan sasuke "aku juga mencintaimu,sasuke"

Saat itu sasuke langsung tersenyum dan dalam hatinya begitu bahagia atas jawaban naruto.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki bergema diseluruh lorong yang kini dilewati oleh seorang pemuda berambut raven mencuat kebelakang kita pasti tahu siapa pemuda ini kan? Pemuda ini adalah uchiha sasuke yang sedang menuju ke ruang tempat dewa langit berada. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dewa langit memanggilnya? Padahal menurut sasuke semua pekerjaannya sudah terselesaikan dengan baik secara sasuke termasuk dewa yang dikatakan jenius diantara dewa-dewa yang lainnya. Ckckck pede sekali ini anak -.-

KRIET

Suara pintu pun terbuka,sasuke pun melangkah masuk ke ruangan tempat dewa langit berada. Setelah sasuke masuk terlihat beberapa dewa berada diruangan tersebut,diantara dewa-dewa tersebut ada seorang kakek-kakek berkepala botak dengan janggut panjang putihnya tersebut kini tengah menatap sasuke dengan tajam.

Kakek-kakek itu bukanlah seorang kakek-kakek biasa melainkan dirinya adalah dewa langit. Sasuke menunduk hormat kepadanya dan bertanya perihal kenapa dirinya bisa dipanggil oleh dewa langit tersebut "maaf ada apa mahadewa(sebutan para dewa terhadap dewa langit) memanggilku?" tanya sasuke.

Kakek-kakek itu berkata "aku tahu kamu pasti bingung kenapa kamu dipanggil kan ? ini semua karena ada hubungannya dengan hubungan dengan seorang manusia"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat menunduk dan menjawab pertanyaan dewa langit "memangnya ada apa mahadewa? Dan bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

Dewa langit pun tersenyum dengan sedikit seringai di dalamnya "kau lupa siapa aku sasuke? Aku adalah dewa langit aku pasti tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh semuanya termasuk kamu sasuke dan juga manusia yang bernama naruto itu"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar nama naruto disebutkan,dewa langit pun lagi-lagi menyeringai melihat sikap sasuke yang tertangkap olehnya "aku tau bahwa kamu kini sedang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan naruto,aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memperingatkanmu tentang peraturan yang ada di dunia langit ini,peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa seluruh dewa tidak boleh behubungan dengan manusia kecuali jika manusia itu meninggal dunia,kau pasti tahu tentang peraturan ini kan sasuke?" tanya dewa langit.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban darinya,dewa langit pun berkata lagi "jika kamu sudah tahu kenapa kamu malah berhubungan dengan manusia yang bernama naruto itu,sasuke?"

"i-itu karena aku mencintainya,mahadewa"jawab sasuke.

Seluruh dewa yang ada diruangan itu terkaget dengan jawaban sasuke dan menyebabkan seisi ruangan itu ribut meminta sasuke dihukum seberat-beratnya karena seorang dewa tidak sepantasnya mencintai seorang manusia.

"AKU BILANG DIAM"teriak dewa langit menenangkan.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam,sementara itu dewa langit berkata dengan tegas kepada sasuke "baiklah sasuke karena kamu merupakan dewa yang sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik maka kamu tidak akan kuhukum mati maupun dipenjara atau diasingkan tapi sebagai gantinya yang akan kuhukum adalah manusia yang sudah berhubungan denganmu"

"to-tolong jangan lakukan apapun pada naru,mahadewa"mohon sasuke.

"tidak bisa ini sudah keputusanku,aku memerintah dewa kematian untuk mencabut nyawa dari seorang manusia yang bernama namikaze naruto" titah sang dewa langit.

"TIDAKK jangan mencabut nyawa naru,kumohon aku akan melakukan apapun tapi jangan cabut nyawa naru hiks..hiks.."mohon sasuke sambil bersujud dihadapan sang dewa kematian.

Dewa kematian yang melihat sasuke memohon sambil bersujud kepadanya merasa tersentuh hingga akhirnya dewa kematian itu pun ikut memohon kepada dewa langit.

"maaf mahadewa aku sepertinya tidak bisa mengikuti tugas yang anda berikan karena aku merasa sasuke begitu mencintai manusia tersebut,kumohon pada mahadewa untuk tidak mengambil nyawa manusia itu"ucap dewa kematian dengan nada memohon.

Dewa langit yang melihat dua dewanya begitu membela seorang manusia yang bernama namikaze naruto akhirnya memutuskan "baiklah aku tidak akan mengambil nyawa manusia itu tapi ada satu syaratnya,kamu sasuke tidak akan pernah menemui ataupun berhubungan dengan manusia itu lagi,mengerti"

"baik mahadewa saya akan melakukannya" jawab sasuke.

Sejak saat itu sasuke tidak pernah menemui dan berhubungan dengan naruto lagi,sasuke hanya melihat naruto dari balik awan tapi tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya lagi dihadapan naruto. bagaimana dengan naruto? naruto sejak saat itupun tidak mengingat sasuke yang sudah mengisi hatinya itu. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa karena Dewa langit menghapus semua ingatan naruto yang berhubungan dengan sasuke.

.

.

.

Skip time

"kebakaran..kebakaran"

"cepat padamkan apinya"

"tuhan kumohon turunkan hujan agar bisa memadamkan apinya dan kumohon tolong selamatkan istri dan anakku,kumohon tuhan" ucap seorang pria berambut pirang sambil berdoa.

Doa pria berambut pirang itu terdengar ketelinga dewa hujan yang kita ketahui adalah sasuke, sasuke ingin sekali menurunkan hujan seperti yang dipinta oleh orang yang dia cintai itu yang tak lain adalah namikaze naruto. namun, apa boleh dikata sasuke tidak boleh menurunkan hujan apabila ada kejadian yang berhubungan dengan dewa lain. Seperti saat ini dewa kematian tengah mengambil nyawa istri dan anak pria pirang yang kita kenal dengan namikaze naruto.

Semenjak kehilangan ingatan tentang sasuke,naruto mengalami kehidupan yang biasa seperti kebanyakan orang yaitu dengan bertemu wanita yang menurutnya dicintai olehnya,berpacaran, dan menikah dengan wanita tersebut kemudian wanita yang kita kenal ini sebagai hyuuga hinata melahirkan anak laki-laki naruto. semua berjalan begitu bahagia menurut naruto namun semuanya berubah karena kebakaran tersebut.

Back to the story

Seorang pemuda dengan sebuah tato yang menghiasi di pipi kanan kirinya kini tengah berlari menuju yang kita kenal dengan inuzuka kiba ini menghampiri naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan berkata "hah..hah.. naru hinata dan hiruki sudah ditemukan namun dalam keadaan kondisi meninggal dunia karena terlalu banyak mengisap asap dari kebakaran itu"

Naruto yang mendengar hal ini langsung jatuh terduduk,tidak kuasa menghadapi apa yang telah terjadi kepada istri dan anaknya tersebut. Air matanya pun keluar dari mata biru sapphirenya itu dan bergumam "hinata .. hiruki .."

Dada sasuke begitu sakit melihat semua itu,melihat tangisan dari orang yang begitu dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

Skip time

Disebuah jembatan gantung yang menghubungkan kedua desa,kini terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berada ditengah-tengah jembatan gantung dengan mata birunya yang telihat kosong.

Pria pirang tersebut adalah naruto,naruto tengah mengingat kenangannya bersama istrinya yaitu hinata. Jembatan tersebut merupakan tempat pertama kalinya dirinya bertemu dengan hinata yang merupakan warga desa yang dari seberang jembatan tersebut. Entah kenapa saat itu naruto sering sekali ke jembatan itu seperti menunggu seseorang dan saat itulah dirinya bertemu dengan hinata yang sedang lewat.

Back to the story

Naruto yang tengah berada ditengah-tengah jembatan itu selalu mengucapkan nama sang istri dan anaknya "hinata.. hiruki"

Naruto pun memanjat pegangan tali untuk mengamankan seseorang agar tidak jatuh,naruto melihat kebawah jembatan terlihat sungai dengan arus deras yang siap menghempaskan siapapun kebatu-batu kali yang bisa dibilang besar mampu membuat siapapun langsung merenggang nyawa jika ada yang jatuh. Namun tidak dengan halnya naruto justru dirinya ingin menjatuhkan diri ke sungai yang berada dibawahnya tersebut agar bisa menyusul istri dan anaknya yang kini sudah tidak ada.

Disaat naruto bersiap-siap untuk terjun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menariknya kebelakang yang membuat naruto terjatuh dan tidak jadi jatuh ke sungai melainkan dirinya jatuh dipelukan seseorang yang tengah berada dibawah tubuhnya dikarenakan orang tersebut ikut terjatuh juga.

Naruto segera ingi secepatnya bangun namun dirinya seolah-olah terhisap oleh tatapan mata orang yang tadi menariknya.

Biru bertemu onyx

Dan tiba-tiba saja segala ingatan tentang orang yang ada dibawahnya itu berputar dikepalanya. Naruto pun membelalakkan matanya begitu mengingat orang tersebut dan memanggil nama orang tersebut "sa-sasuke"

Pria berambut raven alias sasuke yang kini tengah berada dibawah orang yang dicintainya itupun terkaget begitu mendengar namanya disebut oleh naruto padahal seharusnya naruto tidak bisa mengingat dirinya.

Sasuke menangkupkan pipi naruto dan berkata "naru kamu mengingatku?" Dan dijawab anggukkan dari naruto.

"syukurlah kamu mengingatku naru"ucap sasuke sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi naruto. sasuke pun mengecup bibirnya naruto dengan lembut sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya begitu senang dan begitu mencintai orang yang berada diatasnya.

.

.

.

Begitu ingatan naruto tentang sasuke kembali keduanya kembali menjalin hubungan lagi,naruto yang awalnya begitu terpukul atas kematian istri dan anaknya sudah kembali ceria berkat sasuke yang selalu berada disampingnya untuk menghiburnya.

Sasuke yang sudah kembali menjalin hubungan dengan naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan dirinya sebagai dewa hujan dan lebih memilih menjadi manusia berkat bantuan orochimaru yang seorang dewa kegelapan. Kedua begitu bahagia atas kehidupan mereka hingga pada suatu hari terjadilah kejadian yang membuat keduanya berpisah.

.

.

.

Saat itu langit kembali gelap dengan cahaya-cahaya kilat yang menghiasinya, seorang pria berambut raven tengah berada didalam hutan untuk mencari obat orang yang dicintainya. Naruto kini tengah sakit keras dan obatnya berada ditengah hutan. Sasuke terus mencarinya hingga akhirnya sasuke menemukannya tumbuh dibawah pohon yang begitu besar dan tingginya menjulang keatas. Saat sasuke ingin mengambilnya tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar pohon besar tersebut dan membuatnya terbakar begitu pula dengan pohon obat yang ada dibawahnya ikut terbakar.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung mencari pohon obat tersebut lebih ke dalam lagi dan akhirnya menemukannya dengan segera sasuke mengambil pohon obat tersebut dan membawanya ketempat naruto. namun, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun begitu deras membuat penglihatan sasuke sedikit buram karena terpaan hujan yang begitu deras tersebut.

Sasuke terus menerobos hujan tersebut hingga akhirnya sampai di rumahnya,dirinya segera masuk ke dalam dan melihat naruto yang entah kenapa kini tengah tertidur. Sasuke yang melihat hal tidak membangunkan orang yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya tesbut. Dirinya segera ke dapur untuk meracik daun obat menjadi minuman yang bisa diminum oleh naruto.

Satu jam kemudian

Sasuke kembali ke tempat tidur untuk memberikan racikan obat tersebut kepada naruto yang tengah tertidur tersebut. Sasuke pun menghampiri naruto dan menaruh racikan obat tersebut ke atas meja kecil yang ada disebelahnya. Sasuke memanggil naruto agar terbangun "naru bangun aku sudah mendapatkan obatnya nah sekarang kamu harus bangun"

Namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari naruto,sasuke yang merasakan tubuh dingin naruto memeriksa urat nadinya dan tidak ada detakan sama sekali. Sasuke panik begitu mengetahui naruto sudah tidak bernafas,dirinya terus menguncang-guncangkan tubuh naruto dan memanggil nama naruto "naru bangun aku tidak ingi kamu tidur seperti ini,ayo bangun"

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban dari naruto,sasuke pun menggendong tubuh naruto dengan bridal style dan membawanya keluar untuk diperiksa tabib yang ada didesa seberang. Walaupun diluar hujan sasuke terus berlari menerobos dengan naruto yang tengah digendongnya "naru bertahanlah kita akan segera sampai di tempat tabib setelah kita melewati jembatan gantung ini"

Ketika sasuke akan melewati jembatan tersebut muncul dewa kematian dihadapannya,sasuke yang mengerti akan kehadiran dewa kematian dihadapan seorang manusia itu berarti manusia tersebut akan meninggal.

"kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya sasuke kepada dewa kematian.

Dewa kematian yang berada didepan sasuke melihat ada ketakutan dalam pertanyaan sasuke "aku disini untuk memberitahukan kepadamu sasuke bahwa orang yang tengah berada digendonganmu itu sudah kujemput satu jam yang lalu,sebelum dirinya bersedia ikut denganku dirinya memintaku untuk memberitahumu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk terus bersama denganmu serta berkata bahwa dirinya sangat mencintaimu"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu tidak percaya dan malah menuduh dewa langit telah mengambil naruto darinya "tidak kau bohong naru tidak akan pergi dariku,kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama selamanya pasti ini karena dewa langit yang telah memerintahkanmu untuk mengambil naru dariku kan? Tidak.. tidak akan kubiarkan kalian memisahkanku lagi dengan naru lagi"

"KAU DENGAR DEWA KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMISAHKAN KAMI WALAUPUN KAU SEORANG DEWA YANG SANGAT DIHORMTAI OLEH SEMUANYA,TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGHORMATI DAN KEMBALI KEPADAMU KARENA AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU" teriak sasuke.

Dan tiba-tiba saja

JDEER

Sebuah petir menyembar jembatan gantung hingga menyebabkannya putus serta muncullah dewa langit dihadapan sasuke.

"sasuke kau berani sekali mencaci maki diriku ini demi seorang manusia yang sudah tidak ada ini"ucap dewa langit dengan nada yang bisa dibilang marah tersebut.

"kenapa kau memang pantas untuk dicaci maki,kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang dewa langit yang begitu diagung-agungkan itu,kau hanyalah seorang kakek-kakek yang begitu kesepian saja" tantang sasuke.

"kau lancang sekali sasuke" bentak dewa kematian.

"kenapa? Hah? Itu memang benar " ucap sasuke lagi.

Saat dewa kematian ingin membela dewa langit,dewa langit menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya seolah-olah berkata untuk tidak berkata apapun lagi.

Dewa langit pun berkata "kalau begitu sasuke,kenapa kau bisa berkata bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang dewa langit?"

"itu karena kau sudah memisahkan aku dengan naruto,kau benar-benar tidak pantas disebut dewa langit" jawab sasuke.

"baiklah kalau begitu apakah jika aku membuatmu bersama dengan manusia itu lagi maka kau akan mengakuiku sebagai dewa langit hmm?" tanya dewa langit

"tentu saja aku akan mengakuimu" jawab sasuke

"kalau begitu aku akan mengabulkannya untuk bersama dengannya,tapi jika kau sasuke bisa tahan dengan kepahitan cinta yang akan terus terjadi selama 100 kali maka aku akan mengabulkannya"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya sasuke

"kau akan mengalami 100 kali renkarnasi dan didalam kehidupanmu itu kau akan bersama dengan bersama manusia tersebut namun dikehidupan itu kau maupun dia akan mengalami yang namanya kepahitan akan cinta,jadi apakah kau setuju?"

Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir lagi,dikepalanya hanya ada naruto hingga akhirnya dirinya menyetujui hal itu "baiklah aku setuju"

Dewa langit yang mendengar jawaban sasuke segera menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya dan sambil mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang tidak diketahui oleh sasuke maupun naruto. tiba-tiba saja tubuh sasuke dan naruto bersinar keemasan, tak lama kemudian sasuke jatuh ke tanah beserta tubuh naruto yang sedang digendong sasuke.

"kalian berdua akan selalu mengulang kehidupan cinta kalian selama 100 kali hingga kalian bisa menyelesaikannya serta jembatan ini akan selalu menjadi saksi bisu cinta kalian" ucap dewa langit menggelegar diseluruh bumi.

.

.

.

FIN~

Gomen kalau ceritanya pasaran and gaje ..

Entah kenapa ide ini muncul dikepala mel setelah kemarin mel ke kebun raya bogor . kalian pasti tahu kan jembatan merah yang ada disana? Nah ide ini langsung datang tanpa diundang apalagi setelah melihat pohon yang usianya sudah beratus-ratus dari tahun 1800an.

Oh iya fanfic ini akan terus berbeda di tiap chapter seperti one shoot saja,namun masih behubungan dengan jembatan yang disebutkan didalam cerita.

Mungkin fanfic ini tidak akan selalu yaoi seperti sasunaru atau sasufemnaru terserah mel aja tuh bikinnya.

Tapi fanfic ini akan terus berlanjut tergantung dari permintaan aja,kalau gak ada permintaan maka mel males buat lanjut . hehehe ..

Oke terlalu banyak mel basa-basinya mel minta reviewnya dong ~


End file.
